Cheek-boned
by texican2436
Summary: When a group of highly talented men join together on a business venture there will be all sorts of fun and interesting stories. This will be a compilation of several stories surrounding our favorite characters and the men that play them. if you are a Hiddlestoner, a Cumbercookie, or a Whovian then come and enjoy stories about our favorite cheekbones in some new ways.


**Disclaimer: to the utmost regret I do not own these men or the characters that they play. But with a bit of imagination I hope that I could have a little naughty fun.**

**WARNING: NOT FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 18!**

**A/N: this is for fun. I got the idea from a pin on Pinterest and I couldn't help developing this fic. It probably won't be updated on a regular basis but whenever I get a good idea or prompt I will let my boys play and then I will post.**

**Enjoy**

**INTRO**

* * *

Hello, my name is Martin. Martin Freeman.

Well there isn't much to say about myself. I'm a normal kind of guy. I have a normal home life. I have a wife and kids and a brownstone in the middle of London. I have a cuppa in the morning and I read the paper, and I walk my wife's toy poodle, and then I send the kids off to school, every day. Every...single...day.

But that is not what you are here for, is it?

No. You are here for that "other" part of my life, the exciting part and the life of my friends.

The life my wife doesn't know exists.

I see that blush on your cheek.

Don't…don't deny it.

This isn't some love story or even a runaway thriller. No, this, this is a story about men and the talents they possess that will bring new things to the lives of the women around them.

I see curiosity has gotten the best of you. Quite right that it should, you know.

You see life has a funny way of surprising you. In the middle of my younger life I found myself fired from my first real job and my new wife pregnant with our first child. And the only ray of light that came my way, after weeks of looking with no success, was in the form of my old flat mate and a few of his friends.

They had a new business coming up, you see, and they needed a man they could trust to help manage. So like any other desperate man I jumped at the chance no questions asked.

Well that is where the fun began you could say.

Don't misunderstand. Before I go on I will let you know, I love my wife, she is the light of my life, the wind beneath my wings, but as far as she and the rest of London is concerned I manage a physical therapy clinic.

That is what it says on the sign outside our meager office space and what it says on our letter head: Head to Toe Therapy.

And in a way that is what we do.

In private I call our services being Cheek-boned. (Hmpf. Hehehe)

Uh, hum, let me start again.

When I was still in Uni I had a flat mate. Benedict Cumberbatch, a slightly shy, young man with a head of curly dark blonde hair. He was very intelligent and nice but kept to himself. Very accommodating, you may even call him too nice at times. But he had a way of finding things out about you. He was an observer, he could 'read' a person and a room just as well as you or I could read a book.

While in school I gave him the nickname of Sherlock because of this talent. His usual response was to call me Watson and then after a while it became John Watson and then eventually just John, is odd you could say, then if we were really letting it go with the nicknames, Jawn, which is my alter ego to his Sherlock. We became fast friends without even realizing it. But as do most school chums we drifted apart after classes ended. After a year of sporadic e-mails and a phone call or two we stopped hearing from each other all together.

He, I thought, would find a successful career in psychology, or even as a side-show at a circus deducing peoples weight and occupation, like I suggested a time or two. And I went on to find myself a job in business while dating a lovely girl I met in school.

I didn't picture our paths would cross again, so you could imagine my surprise when I ran in to him a few years later at a pub, where I was spending my last pound after a hard day of hitting the pavement with no luck.

He was at a table with two others men with their heads together.

I hadn't seen him in so long I just stood there, glass-in-hand contemplating. Should I walk up to him and try to come up with some small talk or choke my drink down and duck out? And believe me ducking out was gaining the lead.

Well of course he saw me and I had no choice but to feign ignorance and put a smile on my face and walk up to his table.

To my surprise it wasn't a shy lanky old friend that I found smiling back at me but someone who seemed to have finally grown into his own. He was well dressed, stood straight and had confidence I wasn't sure he would ever find.

"Martin! Is that you? Come over and join us." He spoke quickly to his two friends and then pulled up a chair from another table for me to join them.

"Martin this is Thomas Hiddleston and David Tennant." He pointed to the two gentlemen across from us, "Tom, David this is Martin an old flat-mate from Uni."

Handshakes and hellos were exchanged.

The two men greeted me kindly. Tom, who sat closest to Benedict, was tall with sharp features and a bright smile. David on his left was not quite so tall unless you counted the unruly tangle of hair on the top of his head but with a much more boyish look about him. All three seemed to be in good spirits.

After the initial small talk and chatter about our current events, I found out that Ben had moved about a bit after leaving school and worked in a few practices as an apprentice and then took on his own clients but found the work tedious and not to his liking. He was now looking into getting his own practice. And through a mutual friend he met David and Tom, who were also unhappy with the paths they took after college and now were going into business with Ben.

"So Martin, what are you doing now, besides your wife at home?" he gave a knowing glance towards my left hand, "Did you ever find your way unlike the rest of us?"

"Oh, uh, well, I did work for an accounting firm right out of school, it seemed like everything was going great you know, my own office, pension, the whole lot, but …well now I seem to be in between positions at the moment and uh," I just gave a shrug of my shoulders not really wanting to expand on my current predicament concerning work and money.

He glanced at his two friends quickly, then nodded my way, "Well, you were always top of your class, I'm sure you will have no trou-"

"Not at all." I sighed frustrated, "It's been weeks, and with the way things are right now, it may be a lot longer before I find something, anything. My top marks count for naught right now it seems." I took a large swig of my beer.

While I was lost in my own self-loathing the others were apparently having a silent conversation, when I put down my glass Tom, the tall lanky one, pulled a card from his breast pocket and slid it across the bar table towards me, "Show up on Monday around 3 and the job is yours," he smiled at what I assumed was a dumbfounded look on my face and then stood up patting David on the shoulder. He pulled a few bills from his back pocket and placed them on the table before saying a quick goodnight and leaving the bar with David doing the same.

I looked at Ben hoping for some clues. I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask." He smiled, "just take the card and come by. It couldn't hurt."

"Um," I considered handing the card back, my pride encouraging me to do it on my own, but then I just remembered that I had a past due notice for the mortgage sitting on the kitchen table, so before logic could play a role in my decision making I just blurted out, "I'll take it."

I caught him off guard, which was rare, because he smiled them nodded towards me, "Good. Well I'll see you Monday then." He stood up to follow after his friends, "It was great seeing you. It will be nice having a partner again."

Now I know what you may be thinking. What is it they do? What kind of job was it? Well, in all honesty the job wasn't anything that I was unfamiliar with; I would manage appointments and payments for services, and otherwise keep the books for the business. Nothing too exciting in all that.

There was just one catch. It wasn't exactly legal. And that is where the other part of my job fits. I was to help with keeping the façade of a legitimate business looking like any other, and run it as so. And believe me I was in shock when they first told me that first day but after realizing what kind of situation I was in plus convincing from Tom and David made it a unique opportunity that I couldn't pass up, not to mention the pay. Woooo now that was a large difference to my previous predicament.

Now what was so illegal? Well, Ben and the other two gentlemen that he was with that night plus another named Matt Smith, they all have their own …talents and use them in the oldest profession known to man.

Well I don't want to call them prostitutes because that is so crass, they don't stand out on a corner in fishnet tank tops and fedoras. No they are much more discreet, so let's call them gentlemen callers.

Yes you read that right. I'll wait a moment while you take that in.

…

…

Good? Ok.

The business helps keeps things hidden while allowing the men to work with clients without parading around like gigolos.

They each have a specialty and a talent that makes the experience unique to them.

Benedict-with his gift of deduction is the consultant for most of the ladies we have, he can determine a woman's …um taste, as it were, when they do not know themselves, what they may like or prefer. And then he can guide them in the correct direction as far as finding a 'regular.'

For instance the others all have their own "specialties."

After seeing Ben the woman who may want a bit more of a Dom/Sub experience with be directed to Tom. He has a certain talent for make his clients free to explore that dynamic plus give them the confidence to do so. Not my cup of tea but you know, he's got quite the client list so…

Anyway, if Ben sees a woman who may need a bit of emotional repair, he sends them on to David, I don't know how he does it, but if a woman is recovering from a bad break-up he can fix their issues. Some say he listens, others that he can make a woman feel like the most important person in the world. Either way he has some of the most loyal of clientele.

Now if you are in for fun, you want to explore a bit of an odd fantasy, then you are directed to Matt. I met him that Monday that I came in to see about the job. He's nice and approachable, although he seems not in complete control of his limbs at times. But if role-playing and costumes are what you enjoy then he is your man.

(?)

Me? No…no I don't have any clients of my own, not that I haven't gotten an offer or two, I only keep the books, I don't have clients of my own, nor do I want any. But you can see why my wife knows nothing beyond the physical therapy sign in front.

Well now that you know all that needs to be said I'll let the stories speak for themselves.

* * *

**A/N: well that is the first chapter. Most chapters will focus mainly on our gentlemen. Enjoy!**

**Please review if you have ideas or just want to share your thoughts. REVIEWS make me work faster!**


End file.
